


Shipping

by annhamilton



Category: MCU, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, for tony, peter breaks down some fandom things, they had to have hooked up at least once, tony reacts to shipping stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: “Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said not looking up from his work on his webbing in Mr. Stark’s lab since he was told not to risk it in school and since May found out she made it clear that she didn’t want sticky webbing that sometimes exploded in her apartment, which was reasonable. “Can you pass me my phone, it should be around my homework?”“Sure kid,” Mr. Stark moved out of Peter’s peripherals and to the workstation behind him. “Hey kid, you have a text from Ned, ask if he ships Stony, lol.”Peter jolted up and webbing nearly covered his hands but his spidey senses (as Ned called it) warned him and only the table got hit. “What?”“Ned texted you, ask—” Mr. Stark cut himself off. “Another text, wait he can’t ship it if he’s apart of it but you know what I mean, ask if he and cap had a thing, for me, just ask like casually.”





	Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said not looking up from his work on his webbing in Mr. Stark’s lab since he was told not to risk it in school and since May found out she made it clear that she didn’t want sticky webbing that sometimes exploded in her apartment, which was reasonable. “Can you pass me my phone, it should be around my homework?”  
> “Sure kid,” Mr. Stark moved out of Peter’s peripherals and to the workstation behind him. “Hey kid, you have a text from Ned, ask if he ships Stony, lol.”
> 
> Peter jolted up and webbing nearly covered his hands but his spidey senses (as Ned called it) warned him and only the table got hit. “What?”
> 
> “Ned texted you, ask—” Mr. Stark cut himself off. “Another text, wait he can’t ship it if he’s apart of it but you know what I mean, ask if he and cap had a thing, for me, just ask like casually.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said not looking up from his work on his webbing in Mr. Stark’s lab since he was told not to risk it in school and since May found out she made it clear that she didn’t want sticky webbing that sometimes exploded in her apartment, which was reasonable. “Can you pass me my phone, it should be around my homework?”

“Sure kid,” Mr. Stark moved out of Peter’s peripherals and to the workstation behind him. “Hey kid, you have a text from Ned, _ask if he ships Stony, lol.”_

Peter jolted up and webbing nearly covered his hands but his spidey senses (as Ned called it) warned him and only the table got hit. “What?”

“Ned texted you, ask—” Mr. Stark cut himself off. “Another text, _wait he can’t ship it if he’s apart of it but you know what i  mean, ask if he and cap had a thing, for me, just ask like casually.”_

“Shit,” Peter cursed and stepped away from his table and grabbed the phone from Mr. Stark’s hand before Ned caused him anymore embarrassment. “It’s just a joke.”

“About me and the Captian, we are talking about Steve right?”  

Peter nodded.

“So shipping is…when you think two people are like together, together.”

“Yes.”

“And some people think me and Cap had a thing.”

“I never did,” Peter lied,  during press conferences and public appearances they flirted and stared at each other and Peter had once shipped it. “You and Pepper were together, are together, everyone knows that. The internet called it Pepperony.”

“Cute,” Mr. Stark said, looking very, very amused. “And what does Ned...um ship?”

“He’s never quite made up his mind,” Peter said honestly. “But always says that even superheroes deserve privacy.”

Mr. Stark eyes narrowed. “And this shipping thing,” Tony made a weird gesture, “It’s an internet thing right?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Peter said, he was sure he was blushing because this was very embarrassing. “Usually with fictional characters but sometimes real people, which people can think what they want to think but sometimes it gets like borderline harassment and obsessive in certain areas of the internet I try to stay away from. Stan Tumblr and Twitter can become very scary places if you dig through them.”

Peter would lowkey ship real people but some people, in his opinion, get really toxic. “Not to say that everyone who ships real people are bad just the really crazy, obsessive ones, who take it a bit too far and don’t respect privacy.”

Mr. Stark nodded and didn’t seem too bothered. “Is this ship popular.”

Peter considered lying. “Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Very,” Peter decided he would find out soon enough, and he wasn’t that good at lying. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“Well, the other Avengers would joke about it, especially Nat.”

“Nat? Like Natasha Romanoff, the literal Black Widow.”

“That would be her. Did people ship her with anyone?”

“Sometimes with Hawkeye but people usually believe it's a true brotp.”

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“A favored platonic relationship, because OTP is like romantic, one true pairing, even though people usually have like five but the bro makes it not romantic.”

“Got it, kid,” Tony ran a hand over his face, slightly shaking his head. “The internet is a strange place.”

Peter shrugged. “I’m mostly used to it. I was right though," Peter said, a little disappointed on the inside his younger self had been wrong about Stony but Mr. Stark didn't need to know that. "You and Steve never had anything right?”

“When me and Pep were broken up, once or twice."

**Author's Note:**

> come on guys they had to have at least once.


End file.
